


Private lesson

by Layah



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, School, Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layah/pseuds/Layah
Summary: -He kept on distracting himself while thinking about if there perhaps was a more useless activity than sitting in a second semesters economy-class.By no stretch of the imagination he could think of any.-Yes, it wasn't easy to catch Amaimons attention, especially for things he only did of necessity. Luckily his brother knew exactly what to do to call the youngers attention to him and the learning content.





	Private lesson

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, 
> 
> this used to be a kinda long oneshot I wrote some days ago. Because it turned out beeing that long and because I originally didn't write it in english (so I need some time to translate, but was too exited to not upload anything meanwhile lul) I decided to separate it into more chapters. 
> 
> As mentioned, english is not my mother tongue, so I also wanted to check with this first (and really short) chapter if my english is even good enough^^' (also my only beta-reader for english stuff isnt a native speaker as well), so please excuse me for some (surely existing) mistakes. 
> 
> I did not have any deep thoughts about it or anything, I just started writing because I felt for it, so just have fun reading :P

With a total lack of interest in whatever the teacher was telling, he observed the raindrops as they were running across the classrooms window. Every now and then a movement from the outside seemed to catch his attention, sadly there wasn't that much stuff going on due to the bad weather. So he kept on distracting himself while thinking about if there perhaps was a more useless activity than sitting in a second semesters economy-class.  
By no stretch of the imagination he could think of any.  
That's why he moved on to think of what he possibly could do with all this time instead. Thus he became impatient. Over and over again his nails hit the wooden table, what set his classmates nerves on edge.  
He couldn't care less. At least as long as the teacher felt bothered by it.  
"Mr. Faust-"  
As soon as the words were addressed to him, his eyes darted with inhuman speed to the source of the noise, without beeing followed by a single blink or move, what alienated the speaker noticeable. He needed some seconds to go on.  
"-would you please refrain from disrupting the lesson?"  
The tipping noise stopped and his gaze went back to the window.  
"Thank you... Well then..."  
No teacher would ever admit it, but the student who had been introduced to them as the principals nephew, send eerily shivers down their spines.  
He wasn't even striking, loud or aggressive, rather he always seemed to be calm, was known as a loner and kept his nose out of other students business. However he had this aura surrounding him, that let peoples blood freeze once he looked at them, spoke or even moved. There always seemed to be.. something unnatural about it. Also the teachers, as well as the students seemed to have quite some healthy, maybe on first sight causeless, respect for him, that kept them on distance. And he wasn't mad about this at all.  
Suddenly the classroom-door opened, a middle-aged man stepped in, apologized at the teacher for the interruption and then turned to face the students. It seemed he had no clue of who he had to address directly.  
"Ambrosius Faust-"  
His right ear twitched to the direction the voice came from, but he saw no need to pay any of his attention to the stranger. He still was cursing his brother for forcing this chrackbrained, human name upon him...  
"-the principal asks you to see him at his office immediately."  
Without a word he got up, not caring about taking his hands out of his pockets, and placidly tramped out of the room, ignoring all the people in there.  
The messenger was totally irritated by the peculiar behaviour, after all it was his first encounter with said student, but even he noticed the reserved, cold vibes coming from the green haired boy and without knowing it at that point, he was glad their eyes didn't met.

The head of True-Cross Academy sat at his desk, doing paperwork as he felt a slight draft behind him.  
"Would you please be that kind using the door the next time you come in, like normal students do?"  
Then he turned around together with his seat and stared at the addressed person. Said person rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me, I wasn't aware of the need to keep this facade up even in private moments."  
"It's not called private if someone watches you while climbing through my window at the fifth floor."  
"It's raining." In his opinion, this assessment, that would be perceived as totally out of context by most people, was absolutely enough to give reasons for him beeing no jerk that runs the risk of beeing detected. He was sure that due to the bad weather no one would sneak around the park at that time of the day, and even if, they barely would rise their heads up to the sky out of a sudden, facing the cold rain on purpose.  
"Luckily for you, Amaimon." With it, Mephisto turned back to his paperwork, presenting his back to his brother, who ambled at a leisurely pace around the desk, hands still buried in his pockets and finally let himself fall - previous fact unchanged - onto one of the two chairs infront of the table, that were placed to welcome students as well as teaching staff if a longer talk was necessary.  
In this case, it definitely was.  
"So, why did you call me here?"  
"Don't expect something too exciting, I usually have a serious talk with students once their achievements drop under the acceptable norm. I wasn't pleased at all when I spotted your name on the list. Indeed, it did not surprise me."  
"What do you expect? The lessons are so boring, even if I'd be intested in it somehow, I wouldn't make it without falling asleep."  
Mephisto looked Amaimon over without moving his head up, then turned back to his documents.  
"I see." He knew his brother wasn't dumb or even a slow learner. It probabbly really was true what he said and this wasn't a simple excuse. It wasn't easy to catch Amaimons long-lasting attention. He could tell more than one thing or two about it.  
"Therefore, I will advise you to do what I advise all students to do in this situation: the academy offers private lessons beyond the regular classes."  
"Seriously Aniue? That's not solving my problem at all. Then I'll keep on sleeping in private lesson." something shirty had sneaked in Amaimons tone. Did his brother simply not want to understand the problem?  
"I am quite aware of this issue, Otouto. That is why I personally will attend to this. I will adapt the concept and planning of that lesson only for you." Amaimon couldn't see Mephisto started smirking, because the older had folded his hands right infront of his face. The only thing Amaimon could see were his brothers bright, green eyes that stood out the deep shadows of his hair. "After all this hundreds of years I should at least know how to get your attention, don't you think so?"  
Without answering this question, Amaimon posed a counter question.  
"Do I still need to go to normal lessons then?"  
"Don't fool around. Of course you need to. After all you have a task to finish. This was the reason of letting you attend the classes, it wasn't for your graduation. Sadly this plan will not work if you don't manage to keep up with the target subjects because you stayed down a year, right?"  
Amaimon sighed in disappointment. "Yes, I guess you're right."  
"I am always right. So, in what class is your next test again? Wasn't it history lesson?"  
He only nodded at this. He had stopped asking why the older knew such things.  
"Alright then. We'll meet up tomorrow after regular lessons." Mephisto handed him over a note with date, time, building and room number, which he took without any further questions.  
"And now excuse me, I still have a lot of other work to do."  
After this discreet ejection, Amaimon got up, left his brothers office and went back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will (probabbly?) be up once I'm done translating enough


End file.
